Silent Love
by Hizoka Kaitolen
Summary: Ike never questioned his sexuality, until one day he had a certain teal haired boy as his tutor/note taker. Will Ike come to grips with the confusion that has struck him, or will he be forever confused?


_**A/N: Finally I have finished the prologue after 4 months of writing lol but it is finished this story will be close if not book length this is my first fanfic I have ever written so it might be a little sloppy but hope you the readers like it. Anyway this story was inspired by many Ike x Marth stories but only two got me to actually start writing anyway on one final note it takes me awhile to write something not just because of the lack of inspiration and motivation but other things however I will try to update every 3 months.  
**_

_**This Chapter has been edited slightly.  
**_

_**ENJOY!  
**_

_****__****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!**_  


* * *

_**Silent Love**_

_**by Hizoka Kaitolen**_

_**Prologue**_

In the middle of the night a blue-haired boy lies in bed awake, he doesn't know why, but he proceeds to think about things while he tries to go back to sleep. Looking up at the ceiling he wonders _'Why am I awake this early? It can't be later then 5am, and I don't have to get up until 8.' _The boy turned his head to look through the half closed blinds on the window _'it's still dark out' _he turned to look at the ceiling once more.

_'I wonder what my classes will be like? Better yet I wonder what my professors look like.' _He thought for a moment looking blankly at the ceiling. Many different images started popping up in his head on what his teachers would look like. Then, he paused, shook the images out of his head and proceeded to think.

_'I hope my first day next week won't be horribly hard, but I guess I should expect it since I am studying to be a historian'_ he chuckled softly. All of a sudden he heard a series of loud knocks on his bedroom door.

"Hey!" Ignoring the knocks on his door he continued to think _'I hope I can find my classrooms ok, I've never been in some of these buildings before' _his thoughts where interrupted once again as another series of loud knocks came from his door.

"Hey! Come on, WAKE UP! I need your help!" Ike now finally starting to pay attention as the yelling and very loud knocks continued to emanate from his bedroom door.

_'Wonder what Roy wants this early in the morning, come to think of it why is he even up this early, he normally isn't up until at LEAST 10am and that's on a good day.'_ Roy was a very energetic person and he had a tendency to do rash things when he got upset or annoyed, specifically, break stuff which could be considered an adult temper tantrum but still managed to get his way most of the time, which to this day still baffled Ike to no end.

"Hey Ike, GET UP ALREADY!" Ike's face now showing signs of irritation, at the yelling and loud knocks coming from his roommate on the other side, as Roy continued the brutality on his door Ike thought, _'Wonder what he needs help with, he probably let his pets die overnight or something.' _Ike chuckled at the thought.

"HEY IKE! If you don't get up NOW and help me, I'm gonna bust down the door and drag you out of bed MYSELF!" Roy's voice now showing signs of irritation and anger, continued to yell and bang on Ike's bedroom door

After groaning a bit Ike finally got up and felt oddly groggy, he looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed _'4:45AM, damn' _ he thought _'why this early, can't I get just a little more sleep?' _another knock and more yelling came from his door _'if this is something seriously stupid I'm going to KILL HIM!'_

"Give me a minute Roy!" Ike said tired and annoyed. "I'll be out in a second." The knocks and the yelling finally went away, turning on the lamp that was also on his nightstand he surveyed his room. It was a very small room and Ike still didn't know how he managed to get all of his stuff inside it, chuckling at the thought he proceeded to get up to head over to his closet which was located in the corner on the other side of the bed _'Shit_.' Irritated already by his roommate's intrusion on his so called _sleep_, getting out of bed on the wrong side just added to his frustration sighing he noticed that his legs were very wobbly and they felt like they hadn't been used in a week.

Bracing himself with one hand on the bed he managed to make his way over to the other side where his closet was to get his clothes. Opening his closet he looked at his wardrobe and decided on some black jeans with a dull red shirt he didn't bother with his house shoes or socks he just was hoping that he could finish helping Roy out so he could start planning out his day. Ike headed for his bedroom door when he opened it he saw Roy, his eyes widened at the sight of Ike, he was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. The red-haired boy looked at Ike with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Finally awake huh? Took you long enough, I didn't expect you to get up so fast." Roy with his eyes closed chuckled, and then he opened his eyes with excitement in them with a grin on his face. "Oh, that's right I need your help with a game, can you help me please?"

With a state of shock on Ike's face he thought _'THIS is what he woke me up for?' _Sometimes Ike questioned why he had put up with Roy for so long. Roy and Ike had been friends since they were very young and Ike was the one that picked up Roy's messes most of the time. "So what game is it?" Ike asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"It's a strategy game similar to chess and since your studying to be a military historian I thought that you'd be able to help no problem." Roy said with his signature energetic wide smile now plastered on his face once again.

"Have you been up all night? Besides why do I have to help you? You know the whole point of any game is to achieve the end goal yourself; if I did it for you there would be no point." Ike stated still annoyed.

"Nope! I just woke up awhile ago." Roy lied hoping that Ike bought it as he continued "and now I've gotten frustrated at the game that I've been playing, that's why I'm asking you to help me." Roy stated getting slightly desperate. "But I can't seem to do it right, I've tried and I keep getting destroyed by the enemy, and I'm on EASY!" Roy looked somewhat distressed now, his head bent down, eyes to the floor and scratching the back of his head in nervousness. Ike couldn't tolerate seeing his best friend look so pathetic, so after a brief moment of thought.

"FINE, I'll help you but don't expect me to spoon feed you all the correct moves." Ike stated in confidence but still somewhat groggy. At that very moment Roy's head lifted eyes wide and that stupid smile again spread across his face. As Ike headed toward Roy's bedroom he noticed a small brunet lying on the couch sprawled out as if the couch wasn't big enough, Pit was still in his regular white T-shirt and dark brown slacks. _'What the...oh that's right, Roy's friend Pit came over to spend the night yesterday' _Ike sighed at the site of the sleeping boy _'I wonder if Pit helped Roy with his game last night to'_ chuckling at the thought of how hopeless Roy was without him Ike proceeded to Roy's bedroom.

"I've started the map over and already I've lost two people and I only have six left so what should I do Ike?" Roy asked curiously eyeing Ike.

"I don't know I haven't looked at the map yet so I'll need to look first." Ike turning to look at Roy's TV he noticed Roy's last six troops were scattered and not focused as if Roy wanted them dead, chuckling and shaking his head Ike sat down on Roy's bed and began to tell Roy how to salvage the situation. They proceeded to play for quite some time, by the time Ike looked at the clock it was already 7:43AM and he needed to start making breakfast so he could get out of their apartment by 9 because Ike had many things he needed to do today. For one he needed to go grocery shopping, secondly he had to go and get his books for his classes at the bookstore. Ike had to get his books early because BMS University was a very popular university so he knew there would be a lot of people waiting in line at the bookstore cash registers later in the day, at that point it would take hours to get through and he wasn't quite in the mood to deal with that.

As he got up from Roy's bed Roy thanked him greatly for his help by then Ike had helped Roy through half of the game or at least it seemed like that. Ike made his way into the kitchen, Roy was not far behind when he went to wake up Pit who was still asleep on the couch, why they didn't have a spare bed or something for how often Pit spent the night was beyond him.

"Hey Pit wake up!" Roy said eagerly while shaking the brunet boy on the couch and standing a bit too close to him. Ike watched amusingly as Pit swung his arms hitting Roy in the face as he woke up. Pit now rubbing his eyes obviously still tired and wanting more sleep looked up at Roy bemused at why he was holding his hand up to his nose with a painful expression on his face.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Pit asked.

"YOU HIT ME!" Roy yelled taking his hands off his throbbing nose. "You really HIT me and all I was going to do was ask if you wanted breakfast or not, jeez!" Roy still yelling at the top of his lungs, Ike now laughing out loud only to shut up when noticing an evil I'm-going-to-kill-you look from Roy.

"Huh?" Pit said still somewhat out of it, then realizing somewhat of what Roy said. "I did? I'm sorry," but it came out sounded like he really didn't care due to how tired he still was. Roy gave Pit a glare but it was useless, realizing this Roy decided to offer Pit breakfast properly this time.

"So Pit did you want anything for breakfast?" Ike said beating Roy to the question after noticing the switch in Roy's facial expression. Roy turning to Ike giving him an angry glare which Ike promptly ignored.

"Yes please!" Pit said somehow gathering up his usual supply of energy in a moment's notice. Ike always thought that this was a 'unique' trait that Pit had, he could be dead tired one moment and bundles of energy and sunshine the next, which matched Pit's personality more than Ike cared to think about. As Pit got up and headed to the kitchen, Ike noticed how angelic Pit looked even after being just shaken awake.

Pit finally came to sit at the kitchen table still smiling brightly as Roy was talking with him, not realizing that Pit wasn't really listening. When everyone was sitting at the table Ike gave both Roy and Pit a large plate stuffed with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"So Pit what did you and Roy do last night while I was asleep?" Ike asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Nothing much, stayed up with Roy helping him with his new game, but it wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't gotten any farther in it." Pit laughed then continued "Since he did stay up even after I went to bed." turning to Roy to see his expression which indicated that Roy had added another one to his 'hit list' Pit burst out laughing uncontrollably at the site.

"Oh really?" Ike said giving Roy a very mean disappointed look then he turned back to Pit. "So what do you have planned this week Pit?" Ike asked.

"Well other than preparing for classes not really sure, thought I'd go and see Young Link, he's a freshman in college this year and thought I would help him out."

"OH! Can I come along Pit?" Roy asked.

"Sure!" Pit said with a very energetic smile on his face.

"Cool!" Roy said before turning back to his plate to devour the rest of his breakfast.

"Well I have to get ready to go, make sure you two put the dishes in the sink I'll clean up when I get back." Ike said getting up and heading to the sink. After putting the dishes in the sink Ike went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to make his hair presentable. When he got out of the bathroom Ike saw Roy and Pit getting ready to walk out the door, "Don't forget your house keys Roy." Ike shouted.

"OH CRAP!" Roy yelled racing into his bedroom to retrieve his house keys, Pit just laughed and Ike sighed heavily.

"Ok got them!" Roy shouted racing back to the front door. As Roy and Pit left the apartment Ike headed into his room to put on his socks and shoes after which he left the apartment as well to head to the University Bookstore, the clock reading 8:30am.

Meanwhile in another apartment a yell could be heard as a teal haired boy screamed at his roommate.

"LINK!" The teal haired boy yelled, furious at the fact that he had wet the bed for the first time since he was young, this time however was not by choice. "LINK! How many times do I have to ask you not to pull pranks on me while I'm asleep!" He yelled.

"Can't help it man, you do leave your door open and never lock it, how can I not prank you Marth?" Link said while on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Marth sighed still furious but headed to the bathroom to clean up, he didn't like waking up with his hand in a bucket of warm water, but with a devious prankster as a roommate like Link it was to be expected. As Marth left the bathroom he noticed it was 6:52AM and his alarm was supposed to wake him up at 7:30, sighing he proceeded to walk over to his roommate who was trying to get a hold of himself after laughing so hard.

"You know it wasn't that funny Link and besides you keep pulling pranks on people you might get a prank pulled on you."

"And who is going to do that? You? I don't think so you couldn't hurt a fly Marth." Link said bursting into another fit of laughter. "Plus that was priceless you even fell for one of the oldest pranks in the book." He said now laughing even harder.

"Not like I had a choice Link I was ASLEEP!" Marth now getting angry again at Link's obsessive laughter walked past his roommate and headed to the kitchen, since he was awake he thought he might as well make breakfast for everyone. "Link you might want to get a hold of yourself and wake up your brother to ask him what he would like for breakfast."

"Alright." Link said trying to control his laughter. Link walked over to their couch to see a blond haired boy that looked almost exactly like Link except younger. Link lightly kicked the boy lying on the couch, with a thud and the sound of a painful scream the boy on the couch fell off and clutched his now aching side. "Get up!" Link yelled to his younger brother.

"OW! Why did you kick me big brother?" Young Link said with a painful expression on his face.

"Because I know how hard you sleep and that's the only way I know how to wake you up guaranteed."

"Yes I know I sleep really hard but you still could have found a better way of waking me up big brother." Young Link said standing up.

"Yeah right." Link murmured to himself as he headed to the kitchen table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Young Link asked Marth.

"That's what I asked Link to wake you up for, so what do you want?"

"Oo! Oo! Eggs and Bacon!" Young Link said with more enthusiasm then was expected or even should be allowed this early in the morning.

"Okay." Marth said reaching for the skillet, "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Oh nothing much just going to get my books and that's pretty much it" Link said unenthusiastically.

"I'm going to tour the school with Pit Today along with getting my books!" Young Link announced still very excited.

"That sounds fun, want me to come along? I was planning on getting my books later in the week but now would be good." Marth said with a smile.

"No that's okay I'll be fine with Pit." Young Link said still excited but more calmly now.

"Okay well Link should go with you to since he is your big brother." Marth said turning to Link and giving him a scornful look.

"The little brat can go on his own he doesn't need me to hold his hand everywhere he goes." Link protested.

"HEY! I'm not a brat!" Young Link shouted, Marth sighing heavily.

"Okay that's enough you two we don't need to argue this early in the morning." Marth said changing topic to try and calm the brothers down. "So Young Link when will you be leaving this morning?"

"Oh...um, Pit should be here to pick me up about 8:30 this morning." Young Link said as he looked at the clock.

"Okay well guess you should hurry up and eat then so you can get ready since it's already 7:30." Marth pointed out while placing the plate of eggs and bacon in front of Young Link.

"Hey Marth did you want to come with me to get my books, it'll be a pain to go alone especially with the massive line that's bound to be there." Link interupted nonchalantly.

"Sure, I guess, it will give me the chance to get my books as well." Marth answered.

"Alright cool, I'll be leaving in about 2 hours or so, so be ready I don't want to wait, you know how much I hate waiting." Link said with discontent.

"Yeah I know." Marth retorted.

"I'm going to get ready Pit should be here in about 45 minutes if he isn't late." Young Link announced after inhaling his breakfast.

"Okay." Marth yelled after him.

"You're too nice you know that?" Link said in a sarcastic and disgusted manor.

"And you're too mean." Marth replied as if to counter Link's statement.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Link said as he got up and headed to his bedroom.

"You don't want anything for breakfast Link?" Marth asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Nah I'll get something at the school, besides I'm not that hungry at the moment anyway." Link said right before he shut his bedroom door. After finishing with his own breakfast Marth decided to go and read in his bedroom, so after washing the dishes from breakfast he proceeded to his bedroom and shut the door. Thirty minutes later Marth heard the front door to the apartment close indicating that Young Link had left which meant it was about 8:45am, Marth sighed he still had to clean the bed sheets and blankets but he figured he would do that later when he got back home.

Marth went back to reading, after about 30 minutes he glanced over at the clock and noticed it said 9:15am, realizing the time he panicked a little as he quickly put his book down and got dressed in a light pale blue t-shirt and jeans. As he made his way out of his bedroom he noted that the time said 9:27am, as he shut his bedroom door he saw Link getting his belongings ready to go.

"There you are, I was wondering if I'd have to go and kick you out of bed or something." Link stated with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're going to get hurt one of these days if you keep doing things like that." Marth commented.

"Yeah yeah mister know-it-all, let's just go." Link retorted. They left the apartment without incident as Marth shut the door and locked it.

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
